The present invention is directed to a golf ball marking tool, and more particularly, to a golf ball marking tool for marking alignment lines on a golf ball.
Golf is a popular activity. However, in a constant struggle to improve, golfers are continuously searching for new ways to increase their accuracy and consistency on the golf course. A wide assortment of training devices and aids are available for these frustrated players.
One example of such a training aid is a marked ball. A marked ball may be used for putting or for aligning a tee shot. Marks on the ball allow a golfer to sight down the line of the golf ball to more accurately aim the ball towards a target, such as a hole. Moreover, marks on the ball provide information on a golfer""s technique.
Typically, golf balls are bought without alignment marks. One option is to use a ball that has pre-made marks on the ball. Alternatively, it would be convenient for a golfer to use the golfer""s preferred brand and type of golf ball and mark it with an appropriate alignment line. However, it is difficult to make an unaided straight line on a curved, dimpled surface.
The present invention provides a golf ball marking tool for marking an alignment line on a golf ball. The marking tool includes a receiving portion adapted to receive a portion of the golf ball, a gripping portion configured to retain the golf ball in a predetermined orientation relative to the tool, and a guide surface adapted to define a marking position on the golf ball. The marking tool may also include a first opening adapted to receive a portion of the golf ball and a second opening adapted to facilitate removal of the golf ball from the tool.